The Motive
by kjchan
Summary: It's easy to lose the vision of yourself once other matters start coming into the picture. Whether you're on the right or wrong path anything or anyone could change that in a heartbeat. Kagome struggles to choose between InuYasha and her bright future.


_Summary; it was really easy to lose the vision of yourself once other matters started to come into the picture. You could be on the right or wrong path into the future and anything or anyone could change that in a heartbeat._

**Prologue**

Three days of questioning had thinned Kagome's patience. They asked the same questions over and over, probably seeing if she'd slip up. How could that happen if she was never lying? She'd discussed that with the set of cops that had switched interrogating her. The room was boring and smelly.

Kagome deftly scratched her itchy wrist with the inside of the handcuff, something she learned after the first day of being in handcuffs for hours. Of course it only contributed to more itches she couldn't deal with. A loud grunt caused her to jump and look up.

"How do you know InuYasha Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi?" Deputy Nelson questioned as his hard blue eyes stared into her. He sat in the small wooden chair identical to Kagome's across from her. Despite his hard eyes, he had a soft look on his face which was much more appreciated than his partners contorted face.

Still, even if he was the kinder of the two, she couldn't stop the slight roll of her eyes as she replied with the same answer as the other two hundred times. "He was my neighbor, but mutual friends introduced us."

There was no point in lying anyways, they already explained how many years she could possibly face. Whether it would be two years or thirty, she'd have no chance at a good life after jail. Nobody would hire a felon.

She would either be charged 2nd or 3rd degree burglary, which ranged to one to fifteen years. Along with the grand theft, there was no doubt by state law she fell into the 2nd degree label, another one to fifteen years. When you added it all together it was a lot, and a long part of her life cut out staying in a jail cell.

When it first hit her she started bawling out. Snot everywhere, tears staining her cheeks and her eyes and nose puffier than they'd ever been; but now? she was as accepting of it as much as possible. _Did the crime, do the time. _All though it wasn't just the years in jail, her family was in Japan while she was here in America. There was no way they'd all get the money to visit her.

That was if they didn't plan on shipping her back off to Japan, which certainly was a huge possibility considering she wasn't a US citizen yet.

What hurt the most is that she didn't get the chance to call her mother and explain herself. Yet a small part of her didn't want to tell her. That would risk the possibility of being disowned by her family, living with the shame of her mistakes all alone.

Nelson shifted in his seat, analyzing more notes before speaking up. "And who are these mutual friends, Ms Higurashi?"

"Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi." Kagome's breath always trembled when she answered this. Giving out your friends name during a police interrogation didn't particularly point towards something good, you know?

"And did Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi know of yours and InuYasha Takahashi's…" he struggled to find a suitable word that wouldn't hurt her, "hobbies?"

You could hardly call burglary a hobby but nonetheless, it made Kagome's eyes well up. "No sir."

"What was your relationship with InuYasha Takahashi?"

"He was my boyfriend." A few tears escaped over the brim of Kagome's eyes.

Nelson was considerate enough to give her a minute to calm down. "Are you aware of how much money you stole the night of your arrest?"

"Seven thousand, five hundred dollars and twenty eight dollars." Kagome croaked as she nodded her head. She replayed the scene of her and InuYasha going over the plan in the car. How he tried to talk her out of it, to just drive the car, to even go home and then how he tried to calm her frazzled nerves once she was determined on going in with him. Their last 'I love you' and final kisses.

She was grateful she was given a few moments to calm herself.

"Grand larceny is a big deal. Pray you get a good lawyer, judge and jury that'll hear you out." With that, Nelson helped her stand and began to walk her back to her cell in the back of the police station. "No holding over the weekend, you'll be moved to a prison on Friday evening."

She nodded and glanced off to the side, remembering Nelson's partner had specifically termed it _shipped off. _As if she was some random package in the mail. The detective uncuffed her hands from the cold metal table and lead her to her holding cell. She was left alone to internally sift through everything that had led her up to this point and it was unbearably painful. Crying wouldn't do much, but Kagome couldn't help but be more than scared at what lay in her future. She was positive it wouldn't be anything like Orange is the New Black, nor would it be like anything back home.

Then there was the image of InuYasha, etched into Kagome's memories. Something that'd haunt her until the moment she died. The shattering of her heart every _single _time the thought even flickered through her brain. She shook her head slowly and wiped at her eyes.

Despite what InuYasha did for a living, he never deserved that.


End file.
